Noite Enevoada
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: Pensava em meus dias enevoados, e no doloroso dia seguinte. ..:Heero & Relena:.. POV Relena


Título – Noite enevoada

Resumo: Pensava em meus dias enevoados, e no doloroso dia seguinte. Heero & Relena (POV Relena)

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence, nem nada relacionado a ele, só essa pobre fic de devaneios constantes.  
E eu não ganho nada com isso a não ser colocar minhas idéias em um teórico pedaço de papel.

Música - Almost Lover (A Fine Frenzy)

-

-

-

Os seus dedos suavemente se encostando a minha pele, como brasa. Uma dor quase obscena. Nos abraçamos... Como arde!

Sim, arde, machuca. Machuca pensar que quando isso acabar, você apenas partirá, novamente...

Fecho meus olhos tentando não pensar nisso, tentando apenas aproveitar esse momento em que estamos juntos...

Dói estarmos juntos tanto quanto dói estarmos separados, cicatrizes ainda não curadas em nossos peitos se abrem devagar.

Então, por apenas uma noite, nos permitimos cair naquela tentação proibida por nós mesmos, quebrarmos aquela pequena barreira que nos separa, para no dia seguinte seguirmos, fingindo que nunca aconteceu.

O que há de errado conosco? Por que não nos permitimos à felicidade? Por que não ficamos juntos e acabamos com toda essa dor e sofrimento?

Mas então, por que quando estamos juntos... Dói da mesma maneira? Um corte profundo e escondido, que não revelamos nem a nós mesmos?

E por que agora, nesse pequeno momento de felicidade, onde finalmente nos reencontramos depois de tanto tempo, não consigo parar de pensar no depois? Será que você se encontra da mesma forma?

Pensando no depois sem conseguir vivenciar o agora?...

Mas o pior é que é sempre assim... Quando eu acho que o perdi para sempre... Ele volta para minha vida, me trazendo felicidade e esperança, para depois desaparecer, tão rápido quanto tinha aparecido.

E então meu pesadelo começa novamente, com os dias passando mais e mais vagarosos, sem vida, sem energia, em preto e branco.

Como se todos os dias fossem cobertos por uma densa névoa que não me permitisse ver o mundo do lado de fora.

E quando eu penso que tudo está acabado e que meu mundo será para sempre esfumaçado, você volta, com seu olhar selvagem e indomável, fazendo meu mundo girar por apenas mais alguns segundos antes de parar novamente.

Você me põe no seu colo e me beija, calorosamente. Ficamos assim por um tempo, apenas apreciando o sabor um do outro. O doce e o amargo em contato.

Era um ciclo vicioso, uma obsessão permanente. Não conseguia viver sem ele, mas também não conseguia viver com ele, então era assim que nos equilibramos, com dosagens homeopáticas...

Às vezes penso se não seria melhor se ele apenas sumisse de uma vez por todas, me abandonando em minha prisão de cinzas...

Mas sempre que me questiono, outra pergunta vem a minha mente "Será que ele seria capaz?"

Ele me segurava forte agora, firme, estava de olhos fechados, e embora eu também quisesse fechar os meus, a expressão em seu rosto me fascinava, não me permitindo fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse observa-lo, encantada.

Então, como sempre naquele momento, lágrimas vêm aos meus olhos, seguidas de um grito rouco.

Agora estávamos deitados lado a lado, ele me abraçava pela cintura. Não queria dormir, não ao pensar que quando acordasse ele não estaria mais ao meu lado, que me abandonaria mais uma vez.

E então, como todas às vezes, esperei, esperei até tudo ficar no mais absoluto silêncio, e me virei para ver sua expressão adormecida.

Sua feição, tão angelical e serena, nada parecida de quando estava acordado. Parecia quase indefeso em seu sono tranqüilo.

Com o que será que sonhava?

Sabia que quando acordasse pela manhã, encontraria apenas os lençóis me fazendo companhia, sempre tive vontade de pedir para que ficasse... Mas nunca tive a coragem.

No dia seguinte, provavelmente estaria a me perguntar as mesmas perguntas de sempre que ele partia. Será que eu não era boa o suficiente para conseguir conforta-lo em sua dor de ex-soldado?

E então, mais uma vez, apenas jogaria as perguntas ao vento, esperando que ele as soprasse embora, para que não mais voltassem.

O aperto no coração era sufocante, tão sufocante a ponto de não conseguir respirar.

E então, pela primeira vez, largo todas as minhas forças e me deixo ser apenas uma mulher, uma garotinha indefesa sem lugar para fugir ou uma mãe para pedir socorro...

E choro, choro silenciosa, deixando escapar apenas alguns soluços incontroláveis.

Para não fazer barulho, mordo meu lábio inferior com força o suficiente para faze-lo sangrar.

Abraço-me, sentindo meu corpo rígido, frio, com a falta dos seus braços dos quais havia me soltado.

Será que ele sentia tanta falta minha, quanto eu sentia dele? Sentia tanta necessidade de minha presença quanto eu da dele?

Aos poucos meus pensamentos se acalmam, se tornando cada vez mais nublados e difíceis de eu mesma entender...

E por fim, acabo adormecendo, sabendo exatamente o que me aguardava quando acordasse no dia seguinte.

Abro os olhos que doem com a claridade, a cortina estava aberta. Era um dia cinzento e sem sol.

Olho para o lado, vendo a cama vazia, meu coração aperta e sinto como se ele fosse quebrar em milhares de pedacinhos.

Ouço um barulho e, quando levanto o rosto, o encontro. Uma toalha presa na cintura e outra nos cabelos que ele secava.

Não consigo parar de olha-lo, como se ele fosse uma espécie de miragem. E então, percebendo que eu acordara, ele me encara de volta, esperando que eu me declarasse, e eu assim o fiz.

-O que...? Como...? Por que está aqui? – Estava ainda desconfiada de que pudesse estar sonhando ou que, no minuto seguinte ele me respondesse que estava de saída. Meu coração batia acelerado.

O ex-soldado encara o chão durante algum tempo, que para mim, pareceram horas intermináveis, antes de começar.

-Ontem, quando dormia, fui chamado à realidade por som estranho, que descobri pertencer a um choro...

Assusto-me. Ele havia me ouvido chorar?

-E fui então que percebi... O quão errado vinha agindo, e como isso estava afetando a única pessoa que eu me importo nesse mundo...

Meus olhos se arregalam. Aquilo era real?

-E que eu nunca mais queria vê-la chorar daquela forma, pelo menos não por mim... E se o seu sorriso dependesse da minha presença, se isso fosse faze-la ficar melhor, então é aqui que eu ficarei, ao seu lado, até não ser mais requerida minha presença.

Então, sem mais poder resistir, mais uma vez, começo a chorar, choro de felicidade como nunca antes havia chorado.

Ele se aproxima se sentando a minha frente, eu o abraço forte, como se assim ele jamais pudesse fugir por entre meus braços.

-Então você terá de ficar ao meu lado para sempre, pois sua presença será sempre requisitada por mim!

E então, pela primeira vez, pude ver o dia seguinte sem a névoa sobre meus olhos e sem o aperto que morava em meu coração.

E naquela noite, pela primeira vez, pude dormir tranqüila entre seus braços, sabendo que quando acordasse no dia seguinte, ainda o teria ao meu lado, me protegendo e amando, enquanto o tempo nos deixasse...

* * *

Há! Pegay um bobo na casca do ovo!

Acharam que ia ser TraXédia não é mesmo?! Hahaha! Pois então, não foi :D

Cansay das traXédias e agora quero romances... Meus dois novos projetos são romances... Sem traXédia...Em compensação, há um terceiro que é melhor ser ignorado no momento xD

E então? Gostaram? Espero que sim, estava sentindo falta de publicar algo desse meu, tão querido casal

Como diria a Nique,

XoXo

Gossip Girl (Desculpe, não pude resistir, adoro esse seriado uu)

14.03.2008


End file.
